


Love Like You

by ChaoticMe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Pain, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMe/pseuds/ChaoticMe
Summary: When will you say i love you to your love ones?As regret and pain drowns them with the only conclusion that their son made, will they be able to heal?.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu
Kudos: 75





	Love Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Yep...im sorry bout this.

**_It was just another day_ **

I would go out, pick some flowers, help Niki bake some pastries and have some talk to Dream, asking him how his day or listen to his complains about the child that's been his source of headache, then letting him sleep on my house, soothing him with a song that lull him to sleep as he gently close his eyes, with me carefully running my fingers to his dirty blonde hair, as my voice calms his tense shoulders on my lap, lyrics earning a smile from him.

_If I could begin to be_

_Half of what you think of me_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love_

"Puf--...mom...thank you..." He said, voice raspy from the sleepiness he is feeling right now, as he take my hand from his head, lightly squeezing it as I giggle from his ever adorable duckling phase, remembering how the first time I saw him, following me and Niki as we walk outside the forest, where I felt a tug from my coat, making me look back to see a 10 year old kid, eyes full of curiosity and amusement as he look up to me, earning awes from Niki as she knelt towards him.

_When I see the way you act_

_Wondering when I'm coming back_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

Those months passed and Dream grow bit bigger that we decided to adopt him completely, which always a decision i never regret as he enraptured our hearts, Niki, with her ever so motherly attentiveness to him as he always never let him be alone, earn his trust, yet im still his favorite mom, always follows me wherever I went.

_I always thought I might be bad_

_Now I'm sure that it's true_

_'Cause I think you're so good_

_And I'm nothing like you_

And years passed and Dream grew up right before our eyes, he met friends along the way as he became more independent, but always comes back to us whenever he feel sad and lonely, which i always grateful, and whenever Dream would send a letter to us that he will come by, Niki couldn't help but to be so giddy and excited to hug him, where she would always call him her "duckling".

_Look at you go_

_I just adore you_

_I wish that I knew_

_What makes you think I'm so special_

But Dream became distant to us as he now create his own land with his bestfriends, I always remind myself that he was already a big man, not the snotty little kid that always tug the hem of my coat, he has now companions that he can rely on.

"Its okay Niki, he is a big boy now! He can take care of himself, smile please, he'll come back." I said, as i hug the distressed figure sitting on the bench outside our house.

"But Puffy! He is still my boy.. what if someone hurt my baby duck?"

"Don't worry! George and Sapnap are there to keep him safe, I trust them with all of my heart!" I said, gently patting her back as i feel her form shake in worry for her beloved son.

_If I could begin to do_

_Something that does right by you_

_I would do about anything_

_I would even learn how to love_

"Dream...my duckling...we love you always, remember that, okay?" I said to him, as he now peacefully snoozing on my lap, making me smile unconditionally.

**\------**

_**It broke me** _

Tears blur my eyes as I clasp my mouth with both of my hand, stopping the hiccups from forming as i continue to gasp, knees giving up at the sight I never so wanted to witness.

"Niki? Shhhhh...he is already sleeping..." Puffy said, as she continues to sing, smiling contently as she sat on a dimly lit room, ignoring my stifle cries as I cling to the doorknob.

"Oh Puffy...puffy...im sorry...im so sorry.." I can only say, voice hoarse from crying all day.

_When I see the way you look_

_Shaken by how long it took_

_I could do about anything_

_I could even learn how to love like you_

"Dream...me and Niki always love you...remember that..okay?" Puffy said, clutching the haunting mask that Dream always wore proudly, white porcelain now stained with dried blood with its ribbons tattered from use.

_Love like you_

_Love me like you_

\-----

_**It was just another day** _

Puffy and I decided to visit Dream on his prison as Sam now allowed visitors after three months of its hiatus.

But when Sam greeted us with eyes filled with sorry and regret, i already knew something is wrong.

The walk from the underground bunker became agonizing with the silence that filled us, no one said a word or made a noise, just the sound of our footwears clanking on the hard flooring.

Sam lead us to a room, where a table with a figure covered in white cloth are visible as we walk inside, thoughts running a thousand times.

After that, everything became a blur to me, Puffy's maniac laughter and cries, Sam's repeating words of sorry, and my own wails can be heard throughout the hallways.

The days went on, the sky bore its sadness, raining as black dresses decorate the lush greens of the hill, all surrounding a simple gravestone, muffled silence held our breaths, where the only sound you can hear is the harsh drops of rain to our umbrellas and the screams of two of his supposed bestfriends kneeling to his grave, ignoring the rain as they bang hard at wet ground.

few months passed, I notice a changed to Puffy's behavior, she always locks herself to Dreams room, humming to his mask, clutching it as if he was there whenever she sings to him.

It hurts to see her deteriorate further and further as she now talks to an invisible person in the said room, but i never contradict her, because that's the only time I see her smiling and not trying to breakdown.

As if god was crying at our state, it always rains, when I walk down towards the path to my store, i see faces of old friends in daze, eyes all red and weakly try to do mundane task.

We felt the heaviness of the sorrow he left in this world, question after question sprung in my mind,

_**Who to blame** _

_**Why he did this** _

_**Why he left us** _

_**Is it our fault?** _

_**WhywhywhywhywHywhywhywhywWhywhywhywhyWhyywywhy----** _

"Niki!"

I was cut from my train of thoughts, noticing how I was heaving hard from my position as I now look at the place that took his life, where a figure emerge behind the trees.

"Niki...what are you doing here? And where is your umbrella? Its a downpour here!" Sam said, putting his umbrella towards my direction, now i realize that I left it somewhere when I was walking in daze, as I was soaking wet, kneeling on the ground with hands both on my head.

"I....im sorry....I..better get home..Puffy might be hungry..." I said, as Sam help me up, walking like nothing happened as we walk back to our house, but I felt Sam's tug on my arm, making me look back at him.

"Niki....im sorry..I should've been punished for this...let me repent...please..anything!" He said, face already streak of tears as he slowly fall on his knees.

"I'm the one that should've died! I'm supposed to protect him! I'm supposed to be his brother! Im....im.." He said, screaming as he choke on his words, while I look up to the sky, drops of rain falling on my face as the tears began to pour.

"Its all our fault right?...we failed him..we all failed to see..we failed his love...we dont deserve him at all...now..its all too late, all too fucked.." I said, as I now kneel to Sam's figure, slowly hugging him, where i wonder where we have gone wrong with the kids that we once raised, kids that is so carefree of the world, where their only problems are what they eat, toys and simple cuts from playing too much.

\------

**_"Hey mom?"_ **

**_"Yes my duckling?_ **

**_"Can you sing for me again?"_ **

**_"Of course my dear Dream..of course..."_ **

**_"Thank you mom...i love you..."_ **

**_"I love you too my duckling..."_ **

**_"Bye bye mom....bye bye...."_ **

**_"Duckling?....duckling?....im coming with you.."_ **

_**"Don't mom....mama will be lonely?...stay okay?...I love you..."** _

_**"No!...Dream...my duckling...please...don't leave me..."** _

**_"Goodnight..."_ **

"PUFFY!!!"

Sam rushes to Puffy's side as he quickly snatch away the knife from her bloody hands as Niki screams at the sight in front of her until no voice come out at her mouth.

"PUFFY!...Nononononono...please please...no...this can't be happening...god please..no no..." Sam shakily types on the chat to alert Sapnap who is just nearby to get more regen potions as much as possible.

"S...Sam?...sam? My baby...im sorry...im so sorry..." Puffy said, holding both of Sam's wet cheeks as he clutch to her body, tearing another bottle of potion and putting it to her mouth.

"Mom...mom no..please dont leave us...not now...please...god don't take her away...Dream..please dont take her.."Sam said, as he look up, begging to whatever god that might hear their prayers.

\-----

After that incident, Niki never left Puffy's side, what ever the rams protest to promise to never to it again, Niki is adamant to stick to her, watching her every move.

Sam always visit the two mother figure of his life, the pain of losing a brother and almost losing one of his mother is enough pain to never leave the place, where in his free time, he slowly tore down the looming prison that not only punished what being inside, but also the people that built it, it was too much for Sam to handle, but it was his repentance, a payment of the lives he broken and the life of his brother.

Puffy sat to one of the bench outside of their hut, feeling the breeze that makes the trees sway, she began to hum a familiar tune.

"If I could begin to be, half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love."

Niki notice the calm voice of Puffy as she watch her, easing a bit before sitting next to her, holding her hands, making Puffy look back to her.

"When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you" Niki sing back, smiling weakly to Puffy as she felt tears forming again.

"I always thought I might be bad, now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good, and I'm nothing like you" Puffy continued, squeezing back to Niki's hand, smiling to her as she assures her.

"Look at you go, i just adore you, i wish that I knew, what makes you think I'm so special" Niki sings, hugging Puffy as they remember the sweet memories of the kid they used to loved, where his little duckling's voice resound in their head, singing with them as they cherish the moments together.

"If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything, I would even learn how to love" Dream sang with them, as both of his mom hold him, giggling in between as he was smash between them.

"When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you" the three of them sing, laughing at how cheesy they seems to look like, ogling at their dear duckling, remembering those precious times with him.

"Love like you, Love me like you" Niki and Puffy sing, as the two of them smile to each other, hugging again as they now feel the time to let go of the pain, the need to move on, the need to cherish his memories and never again to drown in sorrows of his death.

_**"Love like you...love me...like you..."**_ Dream said, smiling as he now can finally leave, body slowly dissipate as he mutter a final goodbye to his beloved mothers.

_**"Goodnight...mom."** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I just had to fix this hyperfixation of mine about Puffy as Dreams Mom XD


End file.
